Journey Through the Life of a Hobbit
by MissLunaMoonheart
Summary: Life isn't always about the Ring and the War.  Before they even knew their fate, what adventures did the Hobbits have in the Shire?  And how does a Hobbit of Brandybuck change their lives?   OC and her friendship with the main 4 Hobbits .  LotR fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Journey Through the Life of a Hobbit

By: MissLunaMoonheart

This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction about my original character Camellia Bunce. Since I am a huge LotR fan and I am on summer break I decided to spend my time writing down my own story of my female Hobbit character. Through this story I hope to have her develop and hopefully some of you who read this fanfiction will enjoy her story as much as I do. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and I eagerly await any reviews given! -Luna

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Child of the Shire<p>

The land of Middle Earth was filled with mysteries and dark places, but that is only the foreshadowing of this story. You see, Middle Earth contained many inhabitants: the creatures and secrets of the great forests, the race of Elves that looked to the West in these dark days, the Dwarves in their Mountain domains, the race of Man spanning from the North to the South and then East and West, and last, but not least, the race of Hobbits. In the current age of Middle Earth, Hobbits lived in peace and harmony with their own kind without catching the notice of the 'Big Folk'. It was a lucky thing for them too, because in these days there were whispers of darkness and fear in the lands outside of where the Hobbits lived.

In these days, Hobbits mainly dwelled in the Shire, a peaceful land that had many sub-areas within its boarders. And Hobbits themselves were friendly creatures whom always seemed to have smiles on their carefree faces. They enjoyed working with the dirt and vegetation. However, the Hobbit family that this story follows is none other than a family with the last name of Bunce who lived in Buckland near the Brandywine river.

The Bunces were a proud family that were talented in many Hobbit required tasks. The women were skilled homemakers, with talented hands for sewing and cooking. The men of the family were sturdy brave hearted lads whose main endeavor was building Hobbit-sized boats. However, the men also held more traditional Hobbit jobs, such as farming vineyards for wine and raising livestock.

One, much smaller, section of the Bunces were a family of painters. The mother of the family was Camellia Bunce, once a Brandybuck, who was a well-known cook in Bucklebury. She married her husband Popo Bunce and the two bought their own little house near the Brandywine river. Together they had six children, four sons and two daughters: Fosco, Pimpernel, Pansy, Olo, Hob, and Camellia. Their sons took up work with their father, woodworking and painting, while Pansy took up cooking with a passion. Their youngest, Camellia seemed to take up no interest, or talent, in either craft. Her parents despaired for a while but allowed the child to do as she pleased, since they had five others to fret over at all times, especially since Fosco had a knack for causing mischief with every lass on their side of the Brandywine.

So Camellia grew to the age of ten without much acknowledgement from her busy parents, or even a glance from her siblings. The child-Hobbit appeared to have not a single standout trait about her either. She was plain with waist length curly dark brown hair and bright hot fudge sundae colored eyes that stared out at the world. Her skin was an average cream colored tone with a hint of olive to it, and even for a Hobbit she was short. However, Camellia didn't mind being overlooked. She spent most of her days wandering near the Brandywine, and at night she'd chase fireflies in the darkness with a glass jar, borrowed from her mother's kitchen.

It was during one of those summer nights, when she had given up on chasing fireflies to admire the small jarful of six blinking green lights that she met him for the first time. And as cliché as it might sound, the Hobbit girl had no idea how meeting him would alter her small life forever.

"Hellu, what are you doing there?"

Camellia looked up startled. A boy child-Hobbit squatted down and peered at her jar. His hair was dark and curly, but even in the greenish light she could tell his eyes were a fair color. He was examining the fireflies in her jar with curiosity she wasn't used to seeing in Hobbits. She didn't even protest when he picked up her jar and turned it thoughtfully in his small hands. Her heart was beating rapidly in her tiny chest, it was a feeling similar to whenever she'd run as far as she could from home and then stop somewhere near the North Gate to catch her breath. But she hadn't moved for quite a while, so why did her heart beat in such a manner? And why did her stomach feel all bubbly? She knew not the answer but she felt her breath catch as the boy looked at her and smiled.

"You're awfully quiet for a girl, can you speak?"

It took her a second before she responded. "Yes, I…I just don't know what to say. I don't even know your name," she added quietly glancing away from him and at the ground. To distract herself she plucked pieces of grass and let them drop.

"Oh, I apologize, my name's Frodo, Frodo Baggins, and yourself?"

For a moment Camellia felt her heart stop. Without realizing why she stood up and bit her lower lip fidgeting with the folds of her skirt nervously. "I'm so sorry," she blurted out seeing the obvious confusion and bewilderment on the young male's face. "I…I mean…I'm sorry what happened to your parents…"

"Oh…" he fell silent as he gazed out at the river they were sitting beside. "I should have guessed you'd have heard of that. Miss?"

"C-camellia, Camellia Bunce, I didn't mean to offend you," she added feeling very foolish. Perhaps she shouldn't have brought it up, they had only passed away a few months ago, every Hobbit in the Shire probably knew about the incident by now. But her family were one of the first to hear of it, since the Bunces built the small boat his parents had been on.

"It's alright," he said as he stood up and offered her the jar of fireflies. Frodo gave her a weak smile as she took the jar. For a moment their fingers brushed and he glanced at her hands before looking out at the river. "I've heard of you, or at least of your family. I never thought of it, but I imagine it's a good thing for a painter to have small hands." She was going to correct him and say that she wasn't actually a painter but his eyes stopped her. He had looked at her once more and smiled, this time a little stronger. "Keep on painting, and maybe one day I'll get to see your work."

Before she could say anything a distant voice was calling for Frodo and he looked off in the direction of the voice. "Sorry, guess my Aunt is looking for me…she always worries, goodbye and goodnight Camellia Bunce, you have a name that suites you just fine," he added with a grin before heading off towards Brandy Hall. Camellia watched him go, slowly she smiled down at the jar of fireflies before opening the lid and setting them free. The bugs flew out of the jar and fluttered around her a few cycles before taking off into the night over the Brandywine River.

"Goodnight, Frodo Baggins," she whispered to herself before twirling in a circle smiling at the stars. With a hop and a skip the girl hurried back towards her own home before her family could call her home or wonder where she was.

Perhaps, she'd see Frodo again, or she'd go talk to him at Brandy Hall. They might even become friends! It was an exciting thought to a ten year old child-Hobbit who didn't have any real friends. Her closest friends were her two-year older brother Hob, who barely noticed her, and the few animals her family owned.

As the full moon continued to rise and the stars twinkled in the black sky, the world began to change. Slowly, but assuredly something had begun that couldn't be unraveled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friendship and Mischief

Over the next two weeks Camellia snuck a few small jars of paint and some small paintbrushes from her father's workshop. She hid the assorted collection under her bed in a wooden box her father had made her to 'keep her treasures in'. Frodo's words seemed to echo in her mind. _"Keep on painting, and maybe one day I'll get to see your work." _Even though she hadn't seen him since that chance meeting Camellia just couldn't shake a feeling of happiness.

For once in her life someone had honestly taken notice of her. That isn't to say that her family didn't love her, because she knew very well that they cared about her deeply and would be heartbroken if anything ever happened to her. But that was an expected reaction from Hobbit families. It was traditional to love your family with all of your heart and to do whatever it takes to keep them safe. After all, that's just the way Hobbits were; love your family and love your neighbors.

One hot afternoon, Camellia was soaking her feet in the Brandywine River and thinking about how the best way to approach trying to learn how to paint. She didn't want to just go and ask her father or her siblings, because she knew they would become over enthusiastic and throw a difficult project her way only to have her fail. At the same time however, learning on her own didn't seem very plausible either especially since she had shown little to no talent at it to begin with.

She sighed as she picked up a small rock that was sitting on the grass beside her. With a frown she threw it as hard as she could and watched it sink beneath the surface of the Brandywine.

"Whatever am I to do? I would look foolish to go over to Brandy Hall and ask to see him, especially just to tell him that I'm not a painter. What if he thinks I was lying that night? Although that would partly be his fault….I didn't get to tell him that I don't have any talents…" Camellia sighed once more before pulling her feet out of the water and getting to her feet.

"I'll just have to try again, surely I'm better than I was when I was younger!"

The thought comforted her slightly. Camellia unraveled the folds of her green rolled up skirt so that they fell back over her short legs. With an air of determination she headed back towards her family's house. As she walked away from the river, Camellia cut through town with hopes of running into Azaelia Loamsdown. Azaelia was a cook who worked with Camellia's mother and often had fresh pies sitting in her window, or a stew of freshly picked mushrooms.

A quick walk pass Azaelia's house it was obvious that the stout woman Hobbit wasn't in, much to Camellia's disappointment. She had hoped to grab a quick snack to enjoy on her walk to her house, considering that she lived a good five minute walk away from the main part of Buckland's Bucklebury.

Throughout the town Hobbits could be seen going about their daily business. Camellia only glanced at them since, as a rule, she usually kept to herself. It wasn't until several dark shadows formed in front of her path that the brunette raised her gaze from the ground. A group of Hobbit children were standing in front of her, none that ever took the time to talk to her, and one boy Hobbit, older than the rest, stood at the front of the group facing her.

"Hellu Camellia Bunce," the boy greeted with a smirk. The other Hobbit children laughed as if her name was some secret joke. Camellia gazed uncertainly at the boy and glanced around noting that there were no adults in sight.

"….hello Bungo Maggot…what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you and your friends today?"

"Take a walk with us," Bungo replied ignoring her question. He gave a slight head jerk and two of the boy Hobbits walked to either side of Camellia.

The brunette stayed still for a moment before slowly following after Bungo and his group. The two boy Hobbits remained on either side of her, two or three paces behind her incase she tried to run off.

After a time, the Hobbit children stopped in front of a large hedge that extended to the left and the right as far as the eye could see. Bungo turned and crossed his arms smirking down at Camellia who stood gazing at the tall hedge in wonder, for it was a very tall hedge planted long ago for Buckland's protection.

"Do you know what's on the other side of this hedge, Camellia?" Bungo asked still smirking.

"…I don't know for certain…but everyone knows the stories…don't they?" she asked quietly. There was a tense feeling in the air and she didn't like it though she had no idea why she was uneasy.

"Ah, come on, you're stupid for a Bunce," one of the boys scoffed from behind her.

"Yeah, and here I thought a daughter of the Bunce's would know for sure, seeing as they're queer and all," a girl commented with obvious distaste in her child voice.

"I haven't the slightest idea what any of you mean…" Camellia protested as she stood a little taller. Her caramel-brown eyes gazed at Bungo in defiance that she barely knew she had, being only ten and all.

The boy laughed before walking over to her and grabbing a good portion of her hair yanked her forward. "The Old Forest lies behind this hedge. That's right, the Forest with strange happenings and forbidden stories. The fear of all 'smart' Hobbit-children, but you see Camellia we've decided to give you a little test." The group snickered behind him and grinned at each other. "If you go into the forest and spend one night there, we'll let you join our group."

Camellia gritted her teeth from the pain of her scalp. After hearing his words she tried to swat his hand away without success. "And why would I want to hang out with any of you?" she asked feeling another sharp yank from her hair pulling at her scalp.

"Because if you don't, there might be a little bit of trouble for your 'boyfriend'," Bungo replied smirking down at her startled face.

"He's not my boyfriend! And leave Frodo out of this-."

"Then spend a night in the forest, if you can do that much we'll leave both of you alone. Considering he's just as queer as any Bunce has ever been. Especially since his parents drowned in the river, which is your family's fault. So, what do you say? A night in the Old Forest? Or are you okay with something happening to him?"

Camellia stared from one Hobbit to the other, she had never known any Hobbit to be so cruel and disgusting in all of her short life. At last, she closed her eyes and took in a nervous breath.

"Fine. I'll stay in the forest tonight and I'll even bring back a small plant to prove that I went deep into the forest!"

She was startled by her own words, but there was no going back from them as Bungo finally released her hair.

"Good, have a good trip, and trust me, we'll know if you're lying. You have twenty minutes to get to find a way in and then you have to stay there until this time tomorrow."

"Deal," she replied as she clenched her hands into fists and took off running towards her house. Camellia had gotten so wrapped up in what was being said that she didn't even notice the dark haired boy in the shadows of the first house she ran past. Nor did she realize his gaze on her the entire time she ran until the moment she disappeared into the house.

She was rushed, but luckily Camellia didn't run into a single member of her family as she grabbed a bag from her bedroom and shoved her warmest blanket into it and other items she thought she would need. Within ten minutes she had the bag stuffed to the brim and was heading for the door. Camellia took one final glance before heading out into the bright sunlight.

It took her three to four minutes to find the hidden gate. She passed into the tunnel before the large iron-barred gate loomed before her. It was locked to her dismay. Camellia looked around for a minute or two trying to find a way through but it was hopeless, only the Brandybuck family in Brandy Hall had the key for it and they wouldn't likely let a child-Hobbit go through the Gate! Camellia came back from the tunnel and looked up and down the hedge, there seemed no way to pass and she couldn't afford to try and go around it. Her time was running short and she had been walking for a minute or two beside the hedge when she noticed a spot where the green of the hedge started a little higher than the rest.

Camellia carefully squatted down and crawled towards the hedge. There were all sorts of brambles and sturdy branches supporting the hedge but she ignored those facts. All she cared about was the fact that, due to her very small size, there was plenty of room for a child-Hobbit to squeeze through. Camellia quickly ran back to the tunnel and worked her bag through the locked gate. Then without hesitating she ran back to the raised section of the hedge.

With a quick look around she didn't see anyone around so she dove towards the hole and struggled her way through the branches. The branches and thorns tangled in her skirts and in her hair that she had pulled into a braid. She was scratched and trapped and tripped several times as she climbed her way through the hedge. But before long she fell forward and landed face first in dirt with soft grass growing out of it.

Camellia slowly pushed herself off of the ground and dusted herself off. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn in several places, but that didn't matter to her at the moment. For in that moment she stood in silenced awe at the trees towering in front of her and the darkness underneath their large branches that reached towards the sky like thousands of leafy hands.

Her heart sank and she felt sick to her stomach with fear, but she couldn't turn back now. Not until the next afternoon.

"I won't run away…." she whispered to herself as she curled her shaking hands into fists. The sun wasn't even setting yet as she turned with determination and headed in the direction of the gate to retrieve her bag, it was going to be a long day.


End file.
